Just or Unjust3:ATLA style
by TheLucky38
Summary: Sequel to Sokka's Real Training Method and Trilogy of the Just or Unjust:ATLA stlye. When the 3 kids sued Sokka what will Aang do. Where is Katara? She isn't here. 'gasp'. How will it affect Aang in this case?
1. Acadamy vs Sokka

**TheLucky38: Many of you are wondering "There's no 3 in Just or Unjust". Well it's my version of what it could be. I hope that everyone will enjoy this great story. I will use Yuan currency so there's less confussion, etc. Disclaimer say your line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: Oh and one more thing. Disclaimer looks at him. I pull out a double barrel shotgun. "You stole my money last night".**

**Disclaimer: "Oh cra.." It was too late as I shot his head off.**

**TheLucky38: "Now I have blood all over the floor, again!" I went to my computer to find another disclaimer.**

* * *

_Justice is a game. Just like a game of hide and go seek. You have to find a good spot and hope the you have the Yuan's. If you run out of Yuan's, then you get thrown in cell possible have a large guy in you._

"In this court, it's a place where I make the decision's to kill or let them be killed. I'm Avatar Aang, and this is Just or Unjust."

_The horror of a courtshow..._

**Case #141- **"My birthday was ruined when I fell of the blimp." said the Fire Nation soldier.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Aang in an angry tone. "I cancelled a date with Katara to deal with this? I sentence you for life at the boiling rock for sabotage." Slams the hammer, "YOU ZUTARA SCUM"!

_The injustice of an Avatar courtroom..._

"Where are my next victums, So I can 'remove them'?"

_The tension of a desprate court of Justice..._

**Case #466- "**My son died on one of your shows." said the old woman.

"Listen here Miss Ursa. Zuko never told me who his mother was. So get on out of here, before I send out the Lion Turtle to do it for me." said Aang

_All packed together in an incredable excitement of a game show..._

**Case #77- **"Ok, all you have to do is dodge all of the Yu Yan archers arrows and you will win 10,000 Yuans." said Aang.

Hama looks at him. "Did you say..." she got shot right in the head while she spoke.

_This is Just or Unjust, with Avatar Aang. Its a hard world of justice in these hard times. Real pleadives and defendence in a real/fake court of law._

* * *

Everyone in the 4 nations sits down for the lastest case.

"Ok" said Aang. "This time we have Metalbending Academy vs. Sokka . **Case #472**, lets get this over with. I already read the opening statements."

Sokka and the 3 kids from the academy come out. They looked at each other knowing this is going to be one hell of a fight.

Aang wasn't feeling happy right now because Katara isn't here today. She told him that she had to go back to the South Pole. He had to start talking. "Before me we have Sokka and the 3 kids who trained under him and their trying to sue him for unfair training and being hurt."

Everyone in the courtroom was shocked to hear that, but listened to what they have to say.

"We will start with those 3 kids". Said Aang

* * *

The Dark One told them to let him do the talking. "Your honor, my name is The Dark One. We trained under our teacher Toph, until she decided that Sokka should teach us. He made us do things that were horrible. He threw wrenches at us, made us run all the way through town, even through traffic." He looked around him to see everyone interested in what he had to say. "He is evil your honor and I hope it will be enough."

Aang brings up some Justice for this one. "Look Sokka was your teacher, lets get that strait. The reason why he was all crazy, is because he broke his leg and hit his head on the ice. He's not evil, he isn't even that insane." Then he points at Bumi.

Bumi was having sex with a plant.

"Now that shit is crazy." he said.

Ho Tun decided to help. "Judge Aang, he made me run though traffic and caused one of the biggest traffic jams in our village. I got hit twice and I thougt I was doomed." Then he showed the brusis that were still on him during that day. "He also punched me in the balls," He was about to pull his pants down until the Dark One stopped him.

Aang used the iron grip. "Did you look both ways before running?"

"Uhh.." said Ho Tun.

"DID YOU LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE RUNNING!?" Yelled Aang. He must be that pissed about missing Katara.

Ho Tun was scared but said, "No I wasn't your honor."

"Well then that was the cause of it. You are not going to like what's going to happen to you." Then he looked at Penga. "What do you have to say little girl."

Penga begins. "Well we got ready to face the Fire Nation kids. We were about to put on our uniforms that Sokka ordered and gave us these." She presented a box and showed the clothes.

They were black kinky clothes that people wear when they wanted to show their sexy side. It had the finest leather and had some spots that showed certain parts.

Aang saw each of them and was then had a flashback.

* * *

Aang and Katara were in the upper ring in Ba Sing Se. They ordered those same kinky clothes that the kids are presenting.

When they got there the guy gave them the box opened it.It was filled with Earth Kingdom clothes that were used for fighting.

The guy told them "must of been a mix up, I'm sorry."

"That's ok." said Aang. They left, disapointed.

* * *

After he got out of his flashback he said "Are those all of the clothes?" he said. He ordered about 6 outfits.

"We did." said Ho Tun. "But one of them are missing."

Aang knew he had to get one of them back. "I need to see one of the outfits that you didn't wear."

They gave him the outfit and Aang puts it aside for now. "Ok Sokka do you want to say anything?"

* * *

Sokka begins. "Aang I think these kids are really stupid. I have never seen such a bad form of bending in all my years of living." He then got up. "They just need to take the cow-bull by the horns and hump it into submission." He did the humping thing while saying the line. "I think I am inoccent."

"That's not fair!" yelled Penga. "He almost got us killed."

Aang had to use all of his wits to win this one. "Kill you? Give me back that vote woman. Guess who help us win the hundred year war last year. Guess who helps me? I know it's Sokka."

Everyone claps as he continues.

"You know who has always had the great ideas sometimes? Sokka!"  
"Who helped us in battle? Sokka. Maybe you have your people, but they were hiding most of the time. Wasting there time instead of lives. That is just like a dumbass making a burn on his arm!"  
"Who's got the best swordsmaster? Sokka!"  
"Who's got the best girl in Kyoshi Island? Sokka!"  
"Who's got laid the most times? Sokka!

Then Aang goes for the kill. "He's got it all bitch. He's going to be my brother-in-law someday, and I don't give a fuck who knows it."

Everyone cheers for his knowledge and wisdom.

Then Aang says. "hmm. I'm gonna retire to my quarters to think about this." He slams the hammer.

_While Avatar Aang makes his decision, lets talk to the audience._

Walks up to Toph. _Madam who's in the right in this court today. "_I don't know, I just love to sense all of the losers getting hurt out there."

Walks up to Suki. _What about you miss. _She blushed and said "I really liked the part were Sokka talks about doing it with me a bunch of times.

_We'll be right back after another idea comes to mind._

* * *

**TheLucky38: Ok so it could work or it might not. Either way, I made it the best I can.**

**P.S wise words- ****_Been far away for far too long.- _****Nickelback.**


	2. Surprise

**TheLucky38: I know what your thinking. "Is this the last chapter of the story?" Well lets find out.**

* * *

Aang takes his kinky black suit, that no one knows about and walks to his quarters. He was feeling sad about Katara being gone for so long. He wanted to have her on his lap, ever since he had that idea during **Case #465.** But he also knew that Katara has to take care of her village, even if the war is over.

As he headed over to the door he noticed that his guards weren't there. "They must be on break" said Aang out loud, and opened the doors. When he got in he saw something amazing before him.

It was Katara, wearing the kinky suit that was missing during court. She walked up to him and and kissed him, begging for entrance with her tounge. He gladly accepted and lets her in. They circle them around in their mouths. When they broke the kiss Aang looked at her.

Katara is wearing the Sexy Prisoner costume with a striped hat. She also had the furry hand cuffs that were included with their order. The dress had an opening in the middle, with her breasts showing a little.

"Aang I missed you." She said.

Aang was got out of his fantasy and back into reality when he heard her voice. "I thought you went to the South Pole?" Aang said.

"I lied." She said with her innocent voice.

"Katara, I was so sad without you for days. I barlely concentrated during court because I was lost in my thougthts of you and I." said Aang with his sad voice.

Katara leaned up and gave him a short kiss in his lips. "Aang, I wanted to surprise you. To make you happy." She sighed feeling bad for what she did. "When I heard that those 3 kids brought in some weird clothes, I was curious to figure out what they were. So I looked into it and found our clothes that we ordered." She blushed a little.

Aang blushed too. "I know. when they said one of the clothes were gone, I thought one of them took it for some odd reason." He then took in some air and continued. "Now I see why. I don't think it matters, now that I see you in it. I am really glad it's you that found it." Then he took the cuffs from her and locks it in both of her hands. "But, your going to be punished for what you did, my prisoner."

They both knew what that ment. It means role-playing time.

"Oh Aang, have I been a naughty girl?" she said in her fake innocent voice.

"Yes you have. Now your gonna get a spanking of a life time." He then lead her to his love bed and puts her down for him to spank her. He raised his hand and 'smack' over and over again saying "do you like that my sexy prisoner?"

"Yes. Yes I do officer Aang. Keep going, I have been a bad girl." She kept saying while Aang was still giving her what she wanted.

Aang got up "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere now." he said playfully. then got his outfit and went inside his closet. Much to Katara's disapointment. Then again it was a surprise. So she instead had an idea to pass the time.

Katara puts both of her hands that were cuffed on her breasts and rubs them, imagining they were Aang's hands. She moans in pleasure, wanting Aang right now.

Speak of the Koh...

Aang comes out with his outfit. It was a Men's Boxer Brief with Wide Candyman Waistband, Hand Cuff Loops, "POLICE" Print on the left side, and Plastic Hand Cuffs on the right side.** ( A/N. you better thank me for that. it was a nightmare trying to find it. I almost threw up, trying to look for something like that.)**

He came over and said "I can give you an early release, if you can do one thing." he placed kisses on her face and puts his hands on her chest.

Katara moans as she speaks. "And what would that 'one thing' be, officer?"

"You have to give me some 'lust'." Then he took off her top as slowly as he can. He wanted her to beg.

She knew what he was doing. "Aang please..." she moaned.

He looks up at her and says "please what Katara." He went a little faster but not fast enough for her.

"Aang please do it now, I want it!" She yelled.

"As you wish prisoner." Then removed them in an instant.

He moves one of them in his hand an places a kiss on her other breast. She wanted more, so she used her waterbending that she took from the air and freezes the cuffs. Aang was still sucking on her breast to notice. When Katara breaks them off, she went on top of Aang.

Aang was surprised by this and said. "Oh no the prisoner has escaped."

Katara was in control now and said. "I may have escaped, but I still need to pay my bail." She moves down to Aang's underware and takes them off slowly as possible.

I guess it's true what they say. Paybacks a bitch.

He wanted it from her and said, "Please take it off you bad girl."

She looked up at him. 'I got him right where I want him' she thought. But she was wrong, as she removed the cothing.

Aang went up and placed Katara down and prepares to take her panties off. He wanted Katara to have pleasure, so he did the right thing and took it off as fast as he could.

"Well, I didn't think you were a good cop?" She said in her playful voice.

"I think you did your time, but you need to pay off the rest."

Katara knew what to do right there. She opened her legs, wide enough for Aang.

He puts his cock right inside of her. Aang waited a bit, knowing that it still hurts for her.

She felt great pain but it soon turned into pleasure. Really good pleasure.

When she gave Aang the ok, he thrusts inside of her slowly at first. Then he went faster and harder.

"Oh yes Aang. Keep going, please give me what I want." She said in between thrustes.

Aang loved her with all of his heart and knew that it was really good, seeing her smile. "I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang." She responded.

They gave each other a heated kiss as they continued.

Then after awhile...

"Katara. I'm cumming!" yelled Aang.

"Me too Aang!" Katara yelled back.

They climaxed together and laid down side by side so they woudn't hurt each other. Then they fell asleep right on the bed.

* * *

**TheLucky38: So that's what happened to the outfit. How long will they sleep for and what will the court do in the mean time? Find out after this. Oh and one more thing. I WAS NOT JOKING ABOUT FINDING THE OTHER SUIT!**


	3. The Wait

**TheLucky38: I guess we should look to see what's happening to the courtroom. It takes place after they fall asleep. I just hope that nothing bad happens to them. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA (Sima Yi laugh)**

* * *

_While Aang and Katara were sleeping..._

Everyone in the courtroom waits for Aang to make his decision already, but he is taking a longer time then it usally does. It's starting to piss off a lot of people.

"This is taking too long." said Kuei. "I think we should talk for awhile about this case to pass the time."

"I think those three kids should win." said Haru. "They have been through hell and back, training under Sokka, while he was crazy."

"Thats cow-bull shit!" yelled King Bumi. "He was just thinking like a mad genuis."

"Your the one to talk." said Jeong Jeong. "A teacher should have a focused mind to teach the young ones how to do things right."

"That isn't completely true." stated Piandao. "Sokka is a person who help these minds to be better at something they wanted to be good at."

"Oh come on Piandao, you barely had anyone to train at all." said Master Pakku.

Arguements were turning from the case, into personal matters. Calling each other names, making fun of their clothes and hair, and finally about their moms. Then at a blink of an eye, it turned into an ALL OUT RIOT!

June used her whip to strike at anyone who was in front of her. All of the sudden, Hippo is right behind her and encloses her with his Earthbending. Causing blood to come out on both sides.

Then Hippo looks at his long time rival, The Boulder. He ran up to him and jumped, trying to give him a body slam.

The Boulder does a sneaky trick. He moves back and used his foot, to earthbend the floor so it was gone.

Hippo fell right though it and was falling. When he hit the ground he was still alive. Then he heard something in the shadows. It, it, it's...  
THE LION TURTLE. Hippo wasn't fast enough and said his last words. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Iroh was trying to solve this the peacful way. He puts up his guitar and plays the song that he invented for his son, after he died in the war. "Peace, peace." he was saying it over and over, until someone hits him in the face. Iroh imediatly stops and pushes him to the ground, "I am going to play the quitar solo now!" then uses his guitar to hit him over and over again.

Teo threw his father's home-made stinkbombs and threw them at Kuei.

He was barely breathing but said "ugh. It smells like batman forever." Then signaled his bear, Bosco and it came up to Teo.

The bear shook his chair and lifts it up. Then he threw him to the other side of the room.

Teo was still alive but pretended to be dead just in case Bosco was around him.

Things were getting worse by the moment.

The Cabbage Man had his cabbages with him. They were destroyed by a Fire Nation soldier.

"I had it. I am not going to take this anymore!" He jumped the soldier and hits him 3 times until someone right behind him hits him with a chair.

Some people were set on fire, screaming for water.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other. They knew that it had to stop.

"Go get Aang. I'll try to hold them off." She said as she puts up her fans waiting for battle, while Sokka runs down the hall to find Aang.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Will Aang be able to stop the full scale riot? Does he have a plan? Will find out, whenever I feel like typing more.**

**P.S. some wise words. ****_When I was growing up during the cold war, I was taught to duck and cover when the bombs would fall. When I became an adult I relize that duck and cover means, kiss my ass goodbye.-_****My teacher in International Studies.**


	4. GANGNAM STYLE!

**TheLucky38: Everything seems to be so peaceful so... Oh sorry I was watching a movie. Lets see what we got her... HOLY SHIT! Everyone in the courtroom is in a RIOT! How will Aang be able to stop this? Lets find out. I got this idea when I was watching Saturday Night Live.**

* * *

Sokka went down the hallway to find Aang, so he can calm everyone down. When he got to his door he knocked on it.

No response.

So Sokka opened the door and went inside to see something he should of seen coming. Aang and Katara, naked while in the love bed next to each other, with him inside of her. Sokka was about to tell him to get off his sister, but realized that Aang is importent right now. "Aang wake up!" he yelled.

Aang got up right away and looked at Sokka. He thought that Sokka would kill him for what he did to his little sister. Then he saw Katara, getting up too.

She looked at Aang, thinking about whats wrong. Then she looked to see Sokka (the buzzkill) that was looking strait at them. "Sokka, didn't anyone tell you to.."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that before". Then he looked at the two of them that put their blankets over their naked bodies. "Aang we have a serious problem."

"What is it that is so importent that you made me 'interrupt' my decision making?" asked Aang. Thinking about what to do to Katara next, when the court is over and they can go back to the Jasmine Dragon.

Sokka told them everything of what's happening. The debate, how many people were arguing, how Iroh hits one of them with a guitar, and how the Cabbage Man is furious about his cabbage's "again".

Aang took in every information Sokka was giving to him. Listening and having fantasys about Katara at the same time. "Did you press the emergancy button?" asked Aang.

"The what button?" asked Sokka.

Then Aang decided to act now before things could get any worse. "How bad is it out there?"

"Could be worse." as he said that, they heard a huge explosion from the courtroom. So loud that the soundproof walls couldn't embrace it enough.

Aang looked at his lover. "I'm sorry Katara, but I have to.." He was inturrupted by a kiss.

"I know you do Aang and I'm coming with you." She said with determination.

Aang knew he couldn't talk her out of it and decided it was best for Katara to help him. So he got into his black Air Nomad outfit. Katara was puting on her water tribe outfit. They told Sokka to wait outside so they can get dressed.

When they got dressed, they went outside to settle the dispute.

* * *

_Avatar Aang is back into the courtroom to make his descion._

Aang knew he couldn't settle them down with his method's. He had to press the emergancy button that would be used for times like these.

It was installed before this case, because Aang had a bad feeling about it and it would be a great test.

He went up to the wall and hits the button with all force.

The wall right behind the court room audience opens slowly. Everyone stopped to see what it was. Smoke was coming out of it and filled the room. They had 13 figures. What is in there you might ask? It was a man who was in famous around the world, someone not a lot of people heard of, the one who made over 220 million views on youtube. It's, it's, it's

"PSY" everyone in the courtroom said. They all cheered ready to hear the famous song.

PSY looked at everyone, and puts his hand on his ear. Waiting for more cheers for him to start. Then he said "OPEN GANGNAM STYLE!" **(A/N. Play PSY - GANGNAM STYLE (강남스타일****) M/V while reading. I dare you to try to dance it.)**

He was dancing. Stomping 1 foot on right, one foot on left, and stoomping right 2 times. PSY does the same thing reversed. Then he puts his hand crisse-crossed, right in front of him. Then he rasies his fist in the air, shaking it, while his other hand was on his stomach. The next thing he did was move his legs left and right moving at the same time.

Everyone was repeating what he was doing, including Aang and Katara. They were enjoying the song and this great person that is awesome! Then they said in one part of the song "HEY SEXY LADY!"

People were behind some of the women's butt's and breaths in them. Aang does the same thing with Katara.

Sokka looks at his friend, The Duke. "Did Aang just breathed in Katara's butt?

"Your damn right he did!" The Duke responed while still dancing to it. "Were gonna live forever!"

Everything was right in the world. When the song was over, everyone in the audience was calm. They cheered for the PSY, thanking him for coming, as he left with his friends.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I think I did the impossible, I hope everyone likes it. I put this in there because one, PSY is awesome! I loved his song and everything. It is something I will always cherish. Oh and two because I thought putting him in this story could help people understand that you can make anything happen. You just have to think about what you can do in here. To make your ideas and stories come to life.**


	5. The Decision

**TheLucky38: The riot is gone and everyone is calm. Thanks to PSY and his GANGUM STYLE! Now it's time to see who is ready for the decision.**

* * *

_Now it's finally time for Avatar Aang to make his desision._

Aang sits down and Katara sits on his lap. Just the way he likes it. Then slams the hammer. "Ok, all rise."

Everyone in the courtroom rises.

"Please be seated."

Everyone sits down.

Aang begins. "I thought long and hard about this. It took me all of my strength to figure out what to do. And now here it is." He picks up the sheet that says "LAW SHIT" on it. "I find that the defendent is..."

All of the 4 nations waits in suspense, waiting for what he was about to say. Who will win? Sokka or the dumbass kids.

"Not guilty."

Everyone but the 3 kids were happy about this. Saying that Aang is the greatest Avatar/Judge, ever.

Then Aang prepares for everyone's favorite part. "All right everyone, you know what time it is?"

"JUST OR UNJUST!" they yelled.

"Alright everyone knows how this works. Courtroom audience gets to name the game, the platiff has to play it." He looks at everyone and yells "How should we decide this case?!"

"Throw them in a volcano!" yelled Haru. Some agreed.

"Set them on fire!" yelled Sokka. More liked his idea.

"Boiled in oil, lets see them roast!" yelled Iroh. Most of them agreed.

Katara had a better idea. It would be a waste to not use this one. "Lemur's"

Everyone was confused, but decided on Lemur's, mostly because she is Aang's lover. "Lemur's, Lemur's, Lemur's Lemur's".

Aang loved the idea. "Wow I knew everyone cared about animales. Were going with 1/4th of the lemur's that I found in that island off the coast of Republic City. He signaled the Earthbenders and they removed the floor and raised up 3 cag.

It had lemur's inside the small cages, that were inside the 3 big cages. Then The Dark One, Ho Tun, and Penga, went inside each one. They thought to themselves, this is it. Then looked at them closer, they had some kind of white foam on thier mouths. They relized what it was, RABIS. The 3 wanted to get out, but it was to late.

"RELEASE THE LEMUR'S WITH RABIS!" commanded Aang

The small cages opened and had at them.

Penga was being ripped to shreeds. Her face bleeding from there sharp claws, scratching at her eyes. Then like an animale with steriods, ripped off her leg. They were eating her alive. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!". She was being attacked left and right. She grabbed one of them, big mistake. It took a massive bit on her hand and it was eating at it.

Ho Tun was surounded. "Oh no I'm doomed." He was attacked from below. They were eating his legs and bit right through the bone. Later his legs broke and fell onto the floor. The lemur's were on top of him, he was engulfed in a carnage that he couldn't escape from. "I want my mommy!". Those were his last words.

The Dark One them off at first, but was attacked from behind. He was on the ground. A few lemur's pinned his legs, and a few pinned his arms. Then 3 lemur's were behind his head, they were pulling on it until... 'POP' just like that his head was pulled off and they began to eat his brains, and the rest of the body.

Aang and Katara were laughing at this. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. That's what you get for screwing with our family!" Aang said. Then kissed Katara on the lips.

Aang then begins his speech. "Look everyone. It doesn't matter how crazy, or how stupid your teacher is. As long as you listen to them and not sue them. Then you can make it through life at ease." He signaled the Yu Yan archers, to kill all of the lemur's.

The Yu Yan's did it in just a few seconds.

"Now, studio audience. You guys can go in and have a dead lemur for food or clothing." said Aang.

Everyone in the courtroom cheered.

_Lets see what our studio audience thinks. _Walks up to The Boulder. _Sir was that justice?_

"The Boulder thinks that this is a great thing to see little kids understand teaching method's. Yeah that was justice."

Walks up to Iroh. _What about you sir?_

"I am going home with a my lemur and make the guy clean my guitar." He left with the guy who was bleeding to death, right behind him.

_Great!_

JUST OR UNJUST

_See you next time on Just or Unjust:ATLA style._

* * *

**TheLucky38: I am having a story about the Shipping Wars (not the show). If you want to, then go to my profile an vote. It will end on Mon. 8:00pm Central Time. Oh and one more thing, if Nyestar is reading this. I hope it makes up for the last Shipping Wars.**

**P.S. some wise words. _If you can dodge the traffic, you can dodge a ball!- Patches from Dodgeball._**


End file.
